bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuTech
, or Bakugan Technical, is a series of Bakugan currently in Japan. Spin Master will be introducing the series to North America in late 2011. According to Bakugan Japanese official website, BakuTech series is Bakugan with outstanding performancehttp://www.bakugan.jp/news/?m=201006. While some are just differently packaged Special Attack Bakugan, some are completely original, from manga BakuTech! Bakugan and have the feature of being able to swap parts from other such Bakugan. BakuTech Convert System BakuTech Convert System can enable different Bakugan with this system to exchange parts made of different material, such as metal and plastic. Two types of parts that can be exchanged are called the Cross and Sole respectively. Cross is a armor-like part while Sole is Bakugan's feet parts. The exchange-able parts which are made of plastic are known as 'Normal' whereas the metal ones are simply known as 'Metal'. Rubber tight grip is used to create a better connection between parts. Currently Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer, Dio Sivac, Saint Aquas and Bran Schilt are known of being equipped by BakuTech Convert System. It is unknown if BakuTech Convert System is counted as a Special Attack. List of Convert Parts List of BakuTech Bakugan * BTC-01 Pyrus Flare Dragaon * BTC-02 Darkus Destroy Munikis * BTC-03 Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (32mm) * BTC-04 Darkus Infinity Dragonoid * BTC-05 Subterra Alpha Hydranoid * BTC-06 Aquos Vandarus * BTC-07 Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas * BTC-08 Haos Kilan Leoness * BTC-09 Aquos Mystic Elico * BTC-10 Ventus Orbit Helios * BTC-11 Ventus Van Falco * BTC-12 Subterra Gran Panzer * BTC-13 Darkus Dio Sivac * BTC-14 Aquos Saint Aquas * BTC-15 Pyrus Flare Dragaon (New package) * BTC-16 Darkus Destroy Munikis (New Package) * BTC-17 Haos Kilan Leoness (New Package) * BTC-18 Ventus Van Falco (New Package) * BTC-19 Silver Battle Master Set * BTC-20 Gold Perfect Stand Set * BTC-22 Haos Bran Shoult * BTC-24 Pyrus Glen Dragaon * BTC-25 Darkus Zero Munikis * BTC-26 Victory Deck Set (Tentative) Gallery File:Bk1_b.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon File:Bk2_b.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis 4979750766305.jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness 4979750769191.jpg|Ventus Van Falco Copy of 4979750769382.jpg|Subterra Gran Panzer Bk1.jpg|Darkus Dio Sivac 4979750769405_1.jpg|Aquos Saint Aquas File:Kinryupack.jpg|Gold Dragon Perfect Stand Set File:Ginryupack1.jpg|Silver Dragon Battle Master Set File:Deltadrago-pyrus-b.jpg|Pyrus Delta Dragonoid File:Infinitydrago-darkus.jpg|Darkus Infinity Dragonoid File:Alphahydra-subterra.jpg|Subterra Alpha Hydranoid File:Preyas2-angelo_diablo-aquos.jpg|Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas File:Mysticdice.jpg|Aquos Mystic Elico File:Orbithelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Orbit Helios Picture 125.png Picture 124.png O0571052410641402428.jpg Yutamama1999-img600x450-1276958913svwace29462.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Flare Dragaon Bakutech2.JPG Bakutech1.jpg|Packaged Subterra Alpha Hydranoid File:T16HBBXf8tXXcezuI9_072925.jpg_310x310.jpg|Packaged BakuTech Aquos Vandarus Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (9).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (8).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (7).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (40).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (39).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (38).jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (37).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (36).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (35).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (34).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (33).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (32).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (31).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (30).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (42).jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (41).jpg Picture 1gddddse.png rettrertetrePicture 2.png staquasblumet21.jpg Picture 37yyyyyy.png Picture 38hjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png Picture 16yyyyyy.png Picture 17qqqqqqq.png Picture 18qqqqqq.png Picture 19wwwww.png Picture 20ewrqqqqqqtt.png tyPicturtrqe 21weqwreq.png Picture 22212121111111111.png Picture 2312122112.png Picture 24564478.png Picture 25j76i8j7i8jg.png Patryk Jan Cesarz Flare Dragaon evole.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Aquos (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Flare Dragaon vs Delta Dragonoid II.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (1).jpg Game Picture 125554.png EeePicture 6.png Reference Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuTech